Quinacridone pigments exhibit strong reddish and bluish magenta shade, have excellent heat and light resistance, and outstanding tinctorial strength. A crude quinacridone pigment compound powder is dull brown in colour and has no pigmentary value. The crude quinacridone pigment compound after finishing, gives strong reddish-yellow or reddish-blue shade. Quinacridone pigments can be used in various applications such as plastics, inks, coatings and the like.
Substituted and un-substituted Quinacridone pigment compounds are commonly prepared by oxidation of the corresponding dihydroquinacridones in the crude form, the crude quinacridone pigment compounds can be converted to the desired pigment by suitable finishing process, such as milling and contacting with phase-directing organic compounds.
There is provided herein a quinacridone pigment and a process for its preparation.